1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security.
2. Description of the Background Art
A virtual private network (VPN) allows a private computer network to be accessed over a public computer network, such as the Internet. In practice, a local area network (LAN) of an organization (e.g., company, government, or private individual) may include a VPN server that is connected to the Internet. A user that is a member of the organization may employ a client computer to connect to the VPN server from outside the LAN. For example, the client computer may log onto the VPN server by way of a publicly accessible hotspot, such as those provided by a coffee shop, airport terminals, and other public establishments. The client computer may also log onto the VPN server from a separate private computer network, such as the user's home network. In any case, the client computer connects to the VPN server over the Internet. Connection between the client computer and the VPN server may be encrypted for security. Once authenticated, the VPN server allows the client computer to access computers and other resources on the LAN as if the client computer is locally connected to the LAN.